The present invention relates to books, and more particularly to a voice book system which comprises a sound generating device adapted to equip with a specifically constructed voice book in order to read out the content of the book for blind people and children.
Most people enjoy reading for amusement and gaining knowledge. Unluckily, blind people are not capable to read. They can only read by touching that is slow and inefficient. A book that can read out its content is absolutely an ideal of most blind people.
Besides, babies learn how to speak before how to read; therefore it is a great headache for every parent to teach his or her pre-school child to read. Parents have to repeatedly read the content of a book word by word until the children recognize the meaning of each word. Moreover, many kids would like to listen to their parents' reading of their favorite storybook before sleeping. It is an additional burden to a parent who has been worked for a busy day. Therefore, it is certainly an excellent idea for every parent to have a voice book that can read out its story by itself so that his or her child can view the drawings of the book and listen to its story at the same time.
Furthermore, the major difficulty of language students is that they are not sure whether their pronunciation is correct or not. Therefore, it is a long felt need for every language student to have a voice book that can read out its content by itself. It is the most efficient way to study the correct pronunciation and learn by heart the vocabularies.